cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Le Easy TP 100 Blog
Hello! This is the part where I kill you! ...Erhem. Sorry 'bout that... I've realize that right about now is the time I need to pack up my bags and head off for Easyville, where I clear as many of the pathetic charts I detest playing (and some of the few challenging ones, too) from the face of the Earth in a single fell-swoop, in an act only known as "TP 100ing" them. I've finally accumulated enough potential to do this with a vast majority of songs on Easy, so I decided to make this blog to share my adventures in accuracy with all of you. I'll be posting my old TP before the attack, and how many attempts it took me to 100 it after first trying (if I can 100 that specific piece). It's basically like a journal. Almost. Enjoy...if you can. :/ |-|Chapter 1= The Chapter I Already Freaking Cleared *'Ververg ver.B (4)' **Previous TP: 99.90 **Attempts to 100: 10 **Comments: Double digits already...that drag overlap just sucks... *'The Silence (1)' **Previous TP: 99.74 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Easier than I thought. That leaves all Level 1s TP 100ed, as well as all of Chapter 1 on Easy! Yey~ Every other Easy chart in this Chapter was pre-100ed. Don't worry, though...these later chapters will be anything but pretty... |-|Chapter 2= '''Starting Off Strong, Until The ICE Attacked *'Iris (3)' **Previous TP: 99.26 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: It seemed like it should've been a challenge. Hell, I ain't complaining. *Sanctity (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.67' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Baka Truffles...treated a click note as a hold note the first time... *Sacred (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.75' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Actually pretty fun to play on Easy! The slow scan line made the 100 a bit tricky, though... *Green Eyes (4)' **Oi...look, ma! I already 100ed this one!! *'Nocturnal Type (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.41' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: This is one of those blasted slow 2s I've heard of! Oh boy, it makes me shiver in anticipation for Schwarz... *Precipitation (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.85' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: I feel pathetic for having taken this many attempts. Still, LEVEL 7 GET~! *Precipitation ver.B (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.41' **Attempts to 100: 11 **Comments: New worst for attempts. Still no where near as hard of a 100 target as Deathbera Me. Or Entrance Easy, for that matter...oh boy... *'Hard Landing (2)' **Previous TP: 99.72 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Yawn. Next. WAIT, NO. NOT NEXT. NONONONONO-- *Entrance (6)' **Previous TP: '''98.55' **Current TP: 98.71 **Attempts so far: 10 **Comments: Yeah...I suck. I guess this'll be a song that'll perish at the back of my memory after 10 attempts nowhere near 99. Until then, we're moving on. ***On this note, I'm giving myself ten forfeits throughout my journey in Easyville. I go past ten, I'll be locked in this world of pathetic charts until I can take the number down. In other words, I ain't stopping until I've proven my Easy worth. ***FORFEITS USED: 1/10 *'Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A (6)' **Previous TP: 99.91 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: That single early note cluster near the ending got me the first time. *Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.48' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Damn, that was unexpected! LEVEL 7 GET! And with that, only one walks away unscathed...for now... |-|Chapter 3= '''A Butt Load Of Crap Followed By An Unexpected Victory *'The Riddle Story (5)' **Previous TP: 99.49 **Attempts to 100: 27 **DISCLAIMER: Please, look away if you're easily offended. **Comments: HOLY MOTHER OF HELL, THIS CHART IS SO OFF-SYNC IT MAKES ME WANT TO SPEW BLOOD FROM MY EYE SOCKETS AFTER SOMEONE'S DUG OUT MY RETINAS WITH A SPOON!! HOW DID THIS NOT GET UPDATED?!? WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!! *'Libera Me (5)' **Previous TP: 99.57 **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: 4 is becoming quite the popular amount for attempts. *COSMO (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.63' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: 4...stahp... *Prismatic Lollipops (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.33' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: Of course it's the Level 4 piece that breaks the 4 attempts trend... *Otome (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.63' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: One more attempt and I would've just died... *Spectrum (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.58' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Simple enough clearance. Time to visit my impending doom. *Halcyon (7)' **Previous TP: '''98.70' **Attempts to 100: 73 **Comments: There is no sweeter taste on thine tongue...than victory. Second forfeit averted. *'The Black Case (5)' **Previous TP: 99.88 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Man, it's weird getting back on the simple track after 73 attempts on one song... *Saika (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.77' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: This song admittedly has a REALLY fun chart...on Easy and Hard. *Saika ver.B (6)' **Previous TP: '''99.32' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: Still took less attempts than Ververg II. :3 And with this, I walk away with a chapter full Easy 100ed. Heck yeah. |-|Chapter 4= '''Starting To See Where I Didn't Care To Retry? *'Evil Force (4)' **Previous TP: 99.83 **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: It's too obvious that this chart is holding back, thus my numerous retries after clicking a note I expected to come earlier. Should've been given a Level 5 or 6 chart on Easy instead. *New World (2)' **Previous TP: '''98.52' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: Get those slow 2s outta my face. I've taken down Halcyon Easy, here... *Landscape (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.28' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Welcome to my undergrond lair. Where I never retry songs on Easy...unless I force myself to... *Future World (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.35' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: These 98s are testing my patience... Eh? What was that, sandvich? Kill them all?! Ha! Good idea! *Parousia (6)' **What do you know, I 100ed this one already. That "6" was a bit too imposing to leave at a TP98 until my Easyville journey... *'Skuld (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.02' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Hey, it's not a 98! Well...close enough. DIE~ *Darkness (5)' **Hey...it's already 100ed and stuff...whee... *'Beyond (3)' **Previous TP: '''98.57' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: I love this song...but Easy made it a chore... *Area184 (6)' **Guess freaking what?! Already 100ed! Argh...this chapter is so simplistic now that all the toughies are deded... *'Sweetness And Love (4)' **Previous TP: '''97.87' **Attempts to 100: 8''' **Comments: Probably the only Level 4 I've seen with an 8-note group. Hence my pathetic 97 beforehand, and the amount of attempts I took 100ing the bloody thing... Well, that was easy. And it increased my Total AVTP by .03. I feel accomplished. Not really... |-|Chapter 5= '''Looks Like My Breather Is Over *'Holy Knight (5)' **Previous TP: 99.93 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: I think I tried to TP 100 this one earlier..for the lulz. Looks like four chapters of Easy experience helped push it through. *Dino (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.36' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Lel, 420 notes. *Majestic Phoenix (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.80' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: That hold/drag overlap was just absolute rubbish. The rest was a cakewalk... *Sleepless Jasmine (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.66' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: I will admit, this one was quite tricky for a 2. The enjoyment I had in listening to the song kind of killed any anger, though. ***Bonus: I kind of cheated and took to Hard mode shortly after my Easy 100 (which previously had 99.68). It took one attempt to change that to a 100...which makes me laugh in comparison to Easy... *Chocological (3)' **I already 100ed this one. That doesn't make me very happy, though...it only speeds me to the pit stop of bad recollections... *'Recolleughgrghn (6)' **Previous TP: '''98.73' **Attempts to 100: 30 **Comments: Yes! Wait...no. NO. NOOOOO!! *'Total Sphere (6)' **Previous TP: 99.63 **Attempts to 100: 42 **Comments: 42 -- the answer to life...the universe...and to victory over another plausible forfeit. I'm aiming my sights at you, Bloody Purity!! *'Just A Trip (4)' **Previous TP: 99.94 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Heh...pretty tricky getting used to a fast scan line after tackling the Easy 6s from hell.... *Zauberkugel (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.86' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: I feel lucky to have escaped with this little attempts. This chart deserves to be a Level 4 as much as Twenty One on Easy does. *Biotonic (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.50' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: That note overlap is a nasty piece of work...! So, I survived this chapter by the skin of my teeth. I don't think this upcoming chapter will be any friendlier to me, though... |-|Chapter 6= '''Keep It In The Fire, And It'll Turn Crispy *'Dragon Warrior (3)' **Previous TP: 99.25 **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: Eyugh. That timing is just...awkward... *Selfish Gene (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.49' **Attempts to 100: 15 **Comments: Welcome to Chapter VI! Where, when it's rated as a "3", it'll make ya' want to slam your head against a table! Eeyukyukyuk... *'Realize (5)' **Previous TP: 99.81 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Sanctity error on the first go. *Colorful Skies (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.92' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Man, when I'm not playing along side the atrocious Hard chart, this is actually a pretty good song... *It's A Wonderful World (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.85' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Miku's heavenly voice...it's prepared me emotionally for the challenge that now stands before me... *Bloody Purity (8)' **Previous TP: '''99.18' **Current TP: 99.95 **Attempts so far: 80 **Comments: 55 consecutive attempts and around 10 "99.95"s later...still nothing. Hey...tomorrow is another day... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts